Halloween
by Bert8813
Summary: This is a oneshot request for Hikaru Rouge. Three hanyou girls dressed up as Sailor Scouts on Halloween could only mean trouble for anyone who crosses their path! Read and Review. May be put down as a Sessh, Rin but its not. The main characters are OC's.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters created by Hikaru Rouge. Don't worry, she asked me if could do this one-shot.

-

-

-

"Mommy, look, I'm Sailor Luna!" Michiko shouted, running up to her mother while holding a handmade paper fan. Karei and Akane ran not far behind, one holding a remote control and the other holding old store receipts. All three girls were playing around, enjoying themselves in the den.

"That's nice, baby," Akiya mumbled to herself while reading a magazine with her family on the cover. She and Rin were kissing each of Sesshomaru's cheeks and Yukio and Michiko were in his lap. It was humorous how the stoic youkai was grinning like a child with all three of his favorite girls and boy around him.

"What are those three little girls doin',?" Aunt Chloe asked, taking another sip of her Hennessy, and made 2 cups for Kagome and Sayuri (not Iku). Reluctantly, they took the glasses and almost choked at how strong the contents were.

"Gin could hold a drink good..." the older woman mumbled to herself.

"Aunt Chloe, it's pronounced "jeen","Michiko said, crawling up into her great grand aunt's lap.

"I know, I just like sayin' gin. Ki, she got that mouth from you," Chloe said, looking at her favorite niece. The thick glasses she wore rested at the tip of her nose, causing the hanyou in her lap to push them back up.

"Michiko! Come on, were not done! "Karei shouted, pouting her cute round face at the other hanyou.

"What are you kids doing?" Akiya asked, lifting her face up from the magazine she was reading to look at the three girls running around her den.

"Playing Sailor Moon!" Akane peeped out, throwing a paper receipt at Akiya's forehead. Shockingly enough it had some spiritual power zapping her, making her jump out her seat.

"Akane, don't do that!" Kagome scolded, waving a sharp finger at her daughter with a red face from the alcohol.

"Sorry, Ki-chan," the little girl mumbled. Her mother waved her away with a hand and ran off with the other two girls. Akiya sat down in shock at the spiritual power the hanyou/miko pup had. When Akane grew up. she would be one powerful woman.

"You know what would be so cute?" Sayuri asked, breaking the other women out of their trance and Akiya's mild brush of purification.

"What?"

"We should have the girls dress up like Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon for Halloween!" the interior designer said, clapping her hands together.

"That would be cute. I can call Akira and dress Reina up like one too, and Ryouta can be Tuxedo Mask," Akiya said, picturing a house full of children dressed up in adorable costumes at the party she was throwing for the kids around the neighborhood and Michiko's classmates from daycare and Rin's friends from school.

"Ki, you should make the costumes!" Sayuri suggested.

"No, I can only sew in a weave. Anyway, me and Inari gotta cook the food for the party."

"Oh, well we can just buy the costumes and the little weapons that go with them."

"That would be cute! I'm dressing Yukio as a pumpkin!" Akiya said, happily clapping her manicured hands, grinning from ear to ear. Dressing up her beautiful children was one of the many highlights of being a parent. Already the Taishou's were offered contracts for their children to pose for ads in both Tokyo and America. The Taishou family became the poster child for "Blasian" families and couples. From the article she just read, more Asian men are approaching women of all colors all over.

"Aww, the twins want to be a police man and a robber." Kagome chimed in, taking another sip of her drink. Chloe's ways were starting to rub off on everyone around her since her cup didn't have a coke chaser this time.

"Oh, this will be so cute!"

* * *

"Mommy, look at me!" Karei shouted, jumping up and down on her parents' bed while they were sleeping on it. She was already dressed in her costume, and her silver hair with black tips were bouncing up and down waking her parents. Sayuri rose from her warm bed. Her mate Soichiro, a dog youkai, grabbed their daughter by the waist and carried the child out of the room. 

"But Daddy, today's Halloween!"

"Its also nine in the morning and your mother and I have the day off." the dog youkai said, carrying his daughter and setting her down on the floor. Karei looked up at her father and pouted her lips. Two pairs of gold eyes met for a moment and the five year old ran off somewhere.

"Sayuri, she looks like me but acts like you." Soichiro mumbled to himself before going back to bed. Wrapping an arm around his mate's waist, he began to nibble on her ear.

"Not now, puppy. I gotta make breakfast, clean the house, and go help Akiya. On top of that, I have to do Karei's hair and put on my own costume." she said, moving her ear away from his lips. If he kept this thing up Karei might have a sibling.

"We have maids for that, what do I pay them for?"

"I still like to work." Lazily raising up from the bed, she walked out of her mate's embrace and made her way out of their bedroom. Doing some of the household chores, Sayuri did her daughter's hair just like Sailor Moon and they both headed off to the Taishou home.

* * *

"So what are your dressed up as, baby?" 

"A stock broker. Anyways, this Sesshomaru is feeling kind of sick. Does doctor Taishou have any suggestions?" the dog youkai asked, wrapping his arms around Akiya's waist. He was dressed in his usual dark suit; the only difference in his attire was his orange tie. His mate was dressed in a doctor's coat with a stethoscope around her neck.

"It may be a cold," she suggested, using the toy instrument to hear her mate's heartbeat.

"I'm going to need something, like a cute doctor to warm me up," pulling his mate close to his chest.

"Oh, Mr. Stockbroker!" the hanyou cooed, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck. "We should have at least thirty minutes before Sayuri and the rest get here." While leaning in for a kiss, there was a knock at the door. One of the maids opened the door, letting Sayuri Otonashi inside.

"Ki, I bought some more cand-." Sayuri said before Yukio's cries rang throughout the room. The wailing baby cried for someone to hold him. Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head. For some odd reason, something always prevented him from getting any. First, Michiko was born when he was about to make love to Akiya after months of no sex, and now it was the monsters under the bed. To Chloe forcing Akiya to sit and have a drink, then again it was a plus, the alcohol always made her a little more frisky. Now it was Yukio fighting for his mommy's attention between everyone else. Somehow, Sesshomaru always won in the end.

"I'll go check on him," Akiya said, pulling out of Sesshomaru's embrace. Sayuri laughed at the scene and the inuyoukai had to fight for his wife's attention between... everyone else.

"Here's some candy for the kids." Sayuri said, chuckling to herself. Handing the dog youkai a bag full of candy, she walked off with Karei dressed in her costume to the kitchen. She was dressed in a red flapper dress with matching shoes and hat.

"Sailor Moon!" Michiko shouted, running to hug her friend. Dressed as Sailor Luna, she playfully hit her friend with a toy fan.

"Sailor Luna! Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter... Tuxedo Mask!" Karei shouted, looking at the other small children dressed up in their costumes.

"Mommy said the party is gonna start at five."

"Uncle Sessh, is there gonna be cake?" Reina asked, looking up at her godfather. Dressed up as sailor Jupiter, the "Thundercat" demon (half neko/thunder demon) tugged her green sailor skirt, hoping to have a early snack.

"Just like your mother," Sesshomaru mumbled playfully pinching the child's nose. The little girl giggled, covering her nose and ran off somewhere around the mansion. The other children following behind.

"Look at our little pumpkin," Akiya cooed walking back into the kitchen with Yukio in a pumpkin costume, sucking loudly on his thumb. Walking over to his mate, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms once again around his mate, but was shocked to find his own son growling at him.

_**"Back away!" **_the baby growled, showing his tiny fangs at his father. It was hard to be intimating, dressed like a cute vegetable. Leaning in, Yukio bit his father's shoulder, shocking his parents with his brash behavior.

_**"I had her first. You need to remember who's the alpha,**_" the inuyoukai growled back, pinching his son on the nose, making the pup yelp. With his big, golden eyes wide, Yukio wailed, burying his face deeper into his mother's plump breast, expecting her to comfort him.

"Yukio, you should know better than that," Akiya softly scolded, waving her clawed finger at her son. The infant looked up at his mother with big, watery eyes and mumbled an apology.

"It seems he's not the only guy crazy about you," he said, kissing his wife's full lips to anger his son. What a mistake. Akiya slid her rough tongue into his mouth teasing him. From the look on her face, when the party ended another was beginning in their bedroom for them only.

"I guess so. Now go watch TV. I've got to set up everything," Handing her mate their son, Sesshomaru took the hint and left Akiya to her business.

* * *

"Sailor Luna, look! The entire house is overrun with monsters and villains!" Karei shouted, pointing to the hoards of children and parents dressed up in their costumes. Looking down at the "monsters", the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask readied themselves to battle these fiends. 

"I see there's a police officer fighting with a robber!" Akane shouted, jumping over the banister, running to the officer's aid. All of the other scouts followed behind her with their plastic weapons in hand. Tuxedo Mask rolled his red eyes and wandered off, leaving the imaginative girls to themselves. Something deep down told him they were up to no good.

"Don't worry, sir, were here to help you!" Reina shouted, running up to a very confused Kiyoshi and Ronin, who were fighting over a bag of candy.

"Mommy gave me this bag of candy," Kiyoshi shouted at his twin, dressed up as a police officer. He was pulling the bag away from his brother who was dressed up as a robber.

"She said we have to share!" Ronin shot back, snatching the bag back, only to be knocked on the ground by a bunch of girls. Leaning over him were four girls, pointing at the hanyou robber with plastic toys and bags of candy, menacingly looking down at him.

"Stealing candy is bad!" Akane shouted, whacking her brother in the head with her tied bag full of candy.

"Oww!" the older brother protected his head from another hit but the other girls started hitting him with their weapons. How sad it must have been for Ronin to be beaten by his own cousins and younger sister. Or was it worse that they were all girls and he wasn't allowed to hit them?

"Just give up the candy," Michiko said, waving the plastic fan in her tiny clawed hand. Kiyoshi stood in shock watching his twin getting beaten by four girls. He quickly remembered the lessons his Aunt Chloe taught him about fighting for his family, but this time, he was related to both of them. Guessing to go with his closest relative, he tried to make up some kind of excuse to stop the insane girls.

"Akane! Stop it's okay!" Kiyoshi shouted, trying to stop his younger sister and the other girls from killing his twin.

"I'm not Akane, I'm Sailor Mars!" the hanyou girl shouted, giving her older brother another whack with the bag of candy.

"Umm, Sailor Scouts. I-I'm taking the robber into custody."

"No we must destroy him in the name of the moon." Karei pleaded, cracking her knuckles. The twin's eyes went wide. Ronin was in a fetal position with a nasty bruise on his head and Kiyoshi really didn't want to explain to his parents that their son was killed by a group of insane five and six year olds.

"No-no! I'm sure he learned his lesson, I'll take him to the jail now," Picking his twin off the floor, the cop and robber quickly walked away from the violent sailor soldiers.

"Good job, ladies." Karei said proudly. Looking around, the scouts scanned the party for more trouble.

* * *

"For a kiddy party, I can say I'm actually having fun," Shippo said to his cousin, taking a sip of punch. Rin giggled at the comment because the only reason he was having fun was that he could show off his dance moves to Souten. The tomboy was dressed as a construction worker, and she blushed checking out how sexy the fox youkai looked in his Superman costume. The way the tight material molded to his chiseled chest almost made her want to stare and drool at him the whole night. 

"Mom is good at these sort of things. Dad always has her throw his business parties for him."

"I can't believe she left a separate area just for the older kids. Isn't she worried that we'll break something?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rin picked a piece of lint off her geisha costume. Actually she was in full Maiko garb; her hair and makeup was done by her step-great grandmother Sayuri and her kimono also belonging to the famous geisha herself.

"Eww, wont those two get a room?" Shippo said, eyeing Chi-Chi and Shinjo, making out at the far end of the den. They were so close you couldn't tell who was Catwoman and Scream, but Scream was grabbing Catwoman's butt.

"Are they trying to eat each other?" Kohaku asked, walking up to the cousins, dressed up as a fireman with a tight wife beater and suspenders holding up his pants. A cheap red plastic hat leaned to the side of his head.

"Hi-hi Kohaku...I...I like your costume." Rin stuttered out, looking at the Adonis smiling at her.

"I really like yours too... you look amazing."

_'Those two might need a room, too,' _Shippo thought to himself, looking at the lovebirds. Why couldn't those two just admit that they liked each other and date? He should have been asking himself the same question, but teasing Souten was fun.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" a voice shouted from across the room, grabbing all of the teens' attention. Slowly, one by one– except Chi-Chi and Shinjo, they all formed a circle with a glass soda bottle.

"Since this is Rin's house, she should spin first," one of their classmates said sliding the bottle to Rin. Tentatively taking it, she nervously spun it around, praying it didn't land on _him _but the Kami had other plans.

"Kohaku, you have to kiss her," Arthur pointed out. Both teens blushed looking down at the bottle that forced them to now kiss. Not that they didn't want to, but they were both too shy. Taking a deep breath, Kohaku leaned in and kissed Rin's painted lips. His lingered there for a while before oohs and ahhs could be heard and all their classmates were giggling.

"I'm next!" Shippo shouted, winking at Souten. The thunder demoness blushed and turned her head, avoiding his intense green eyes.

* * *

"I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" 

"Don't you start with that 'in the name of the moon' crap!" Kagome shouted, scolding the four girls. Kiyoshi showed her how badly they had beaten Ronin for his candy. They were taking their dress up as Sailor Scouts way too far. Beating up her son wasn't the tip of the iceberg; several other children were having their candy taken, but were not beaten as badly as Ronin.

"Queen Beryl, finally we meet," Karei said _too_ calmly, eying the woman yelling at her and her scouts. Dressed in a long, tight-fitting dress, the sexy witch Kagome wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Take this you old hag!" Sailor Moon shouted, jumping up to hit Kagome in the forehead with her plastic wand, knocking the poor woman on the floor.

_'Did she just call me old?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

With all of the racket coming from the hall, Sesshomaru ran out of his room to see what happened.

_'I knew something was going to break,' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, walking toward the noise, only to find his sister-in-law surrounded by small girls dressed up as superheros.

"What on Earth is going on?"

"Kunzite, I knew you would come to defend your queen!" Michiko ranted on, glaring at her father with the same dangerous glare he made famous in the business world.

"Kun who? Chiko what are your talking about?"

"Take this!" the hanyou shouted, whacking her father in the head with her plastic fan, causing him to crash hard of the floor next to Kagome. For small girls, they were stronger than they looked. Ryusei heard the noise and ran upstairs along with Akiya and Chloe to see about all the noise.

"Karei, what the hell are you doing!?" Ryusei shouted at his younger half sister, who was still hitting Kagome over the head with a plastic wand. Luckily, the miko didn't use her powers to stop the children because all of them would be hurt. It was a well known fact that when a miko felt she was in danger, her powers would intensify for protection.

"Defeating Queen Beryl," the child said casually, stopping her attack of the queen for a moment.

Akiya stood in shock watching the scene before her. Her own daughter was hitting her father and her sister-in-law was being beaten by the child of one of her closest friends. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine this in her own family.

"I told you to beat dem kids, child,." Chloe scolded her great niece.

"Like you did us?" the hanyou shot back.

"Look where that got you. Every last one of the kids I spanked came out just fine. My kids all doin' well." The old woman had a pretty good point. Thinking back, the spankings toughened all of them up for everyday life. Out of the ten children Chloe had, nine of them lived quite well.

"Ki-chan, the party is going great-!" Sayuri said. walking up the stairs to the strangest sights ever.

"Look at what your great idea got us!" Kagome spat, taking another hit from Karei. Michiko hit her father on the nose again with her fan. Not that it hurt the youkai, but it was annoying. Glaring at the woman who gave the idea to let the girls dress up as the Sailor Scouts, Sayuri mumbled a excuse and hid behind her step son.

"I'ma have to take care of this," Chloe said, pulling out the belt from her purse. Akiya visibly flinched just looking at the belt that disciplined most of her family. Snapping the belt in her fat, calloused hands all four girls and Akiya froze.

"Y'all been causin' all types of trouble all night. You betta stop now, or else."

"I am Sailor Jupiter and-" Before Reina could finish, a swift slap on the backside shut her up.

* * *

"Souten you have to spin!" 

"No, you do it, Kanna."

"No way, it's your turn," Rin said, handing the bottle to her friend. The thunder demoness took the bottle and quickly spun it, hoping it wouldn't land on Shippo. Earlier, when he took a spin it landed on another girl, much to his distaste.

"Oh, crap," it landed on her only crush. Before she could back away, Shippo's lips caught hers.

"Dude, are you okay?" Shinjo asked, patting her back. All Souten could do was stare at the boy who kissed her.

"I-I'm o-o-okay." she sputtered out, touching her tingling lips. The whole group laughed and continued their game of 'Spin the Bottle'.

* * *

"They got you good," Akiya said, gently placing an ice pack on her mate's forehead. After Chloe gave Reina a good scare, all of the girls quieted down and realized that they were little girls and not superheroes. For their punishment they were grounded for a month and had to help do the chores around Akiya's grandmother's home, which were far from small just as long. The icing on the cake was being servants to Ronin for a whole week, which was Kagome's idea. 

"Are you sure their my kids? First it was Yukio biting me and now Michiko losing her mind." Sesshomaru said taking a deep breath.

"They look just like you and are as stubborn as you are. There, all better." she said, kissing the small bump on his forehead before putting the ice pack back on.

"...You should take off your top, that will really help with this headache," the youkai said, settling his wife in his lap.

"That could just do the trick," wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Karei, I don't wanna be Sailor Luna anymore," Michiko said, scrubbing the floor of the kitchen with her cousins and best friend. The four girls were doing chores for Sayuri (Iku) Nakamura around her home. They were all surprised to find out the sweet nekoyoukai could be a tough as nails overseer. 

"Maybe we went a little too far..."

"You think!?" Akane chimed in, dusting one of Sayuri's antique vases.

"At least you didn't get hit," Reina mumbled, rubbing her sore backside.

"Less talking, more cleaning!" the former geisha shouted from the other room, reading a novel. It was nice to have children around again, making her think back to old times when her grandchildren were young. Teaching them dances and the way of geisha. Even though only Akira followed her path, it was fun teaching them. It was even better when the girls did chores.

"I love how Akiya doesn't beat the children. I have someone to help around the house."

-

-

Well there's my Halloween one-shot it was fun writing it. So big thanks to Hikaru Rouge for asking me to do the one-shot, so review. Oh, I forgot, Hikaru is doing a one-shot competition and the winner gets a drawing of a scene of the shot written, so post a fic or just check out the entries. The rules and everything are on her profile.

Review!!!


End file.
